Cinderella, Abigail Lincoln story
by forever1x5
Summary: You all know the story of cinderella, this is it, just KND style! i hope you like it, its my first story!mostly 1x5 and some 3x4 too! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Numbah 5: What was that!!!!

forever1x5: i know, im sorry, i didn't know what i was thinking when i wrote that story...

numbah 5: well numbah 5 thinks that u should think about what u write before u write it!

forever1x5: i know im sorry guys, for everyone who read my last story, sorry, it was a dud ( well to me)

numbah 5: Me too

forever1x5: numbah 5!!!! oh well, this one will be alot better...and forever1x5 does not own the KND...

_Come on bell,_ number 4 aka wallabee thought staring at the clock as if it was the only thing he had left in the world._ ring already, we ain't got all day_, numbah 4 couldn't wait to get to the tree house that day, moon base sent his sector the brand new yipper video game as a reward for the capture of one of thier worse enemies, Mr.Boss. Its was sent that morning so they had to wait until after school to play it. Meanwhile, numbah 2 aka hoagie was making some much needed improvements to his newest intevention, a note flinger that flicked a note so fast to the person it was ment for, that the teacher wouldn't even notice it. Nigel, ( numbah 1) was planing thier next big mission (just in case something comes up), and numbah 3, kuki was writing old fashion notes to numbah 5, abigail. Class was just about over so the teacher let them talk amongest themselves for the last 2 or 3 minutes ( or do anything that was quite by themselves, like they were already doing).

RING!!!!! "Finally!!!!" screamed numbah 4 running down the hallway as fast a he could to the tree house. "HEY, NUMBAH 4, WAIT FOR ME" yelled hoagie at his determined friend, "I WANNA PLAY AS YIPPER THIS TIME!!!!!W-A-I-T!!!!!!!!!!!!!"running as fast as he could to catch up with him. Numbahs 1,3 and 5 just laughed. They liked yipper don't get them wrong, they just didn't like it like that, plus they aren't the biggest video game people.So they just walked together on thier way to the tree house. "Hey u guys, i can't wait until my holloween party saturday, its gonna be SOOOOOOOO much fun!" numbah 3 shouted even though both numbahs' 5 and 1 were right there in front of her, "You guys are coming right"?!?!?She said worried."It sounds like alot of fun numbah 3, wouldn't miss it for the world" numbah 1 said to his child manered friend starring straight into her eyes ensuring his presence at the party."numbah 5"? "Numbah 5 will be there" abby said."YAY, shouted numbah 3, im gonna go straight home and get my good times rainbow monkey and my holloween rainbow together for the party!. she chuckled skipping along to her house to get her monkey's,"oh, and don't forget its costume!!" she yelled back at her friends before running to far out of seeing distance.

"OK WE WONT", laughing the 2 friends talked about what the party for a little bit, and guessed what some of thier friends were gonna come as, and not just there friends in sector V, every KND member for miles ( well, all except for the ones the number 362 assigned to stay behind and call just in case) will be there, plus all the kids from school are going to be there, its a party her mom is letting her have for getting a A on a math test (numbah 3 is the smartest person when it comes to math) and she's letting her pullout all the stops for it.

"Numbah 5 bets that numbahs 2 and 4 are gonna come in that same old zebra coustume they whore in the school play" putting her hand over her mouth chuckling, thinking about the terrible performance."Well can u believe numbah 86 is coming as a princess!" almost couldn't contain him with a crooked smile on a turning to his best friend who had the same expression on her face, as soon as thier eyes met they busted out laughing at the thought of numbah 86 in anything that had something to do with a dress.Abby loved this time with Nigel, he was her best friend and even though she had a huge crush on him, she never felt nervous around him, she would never tell him, she just never felt nervous.

They were finally at the door of the tree house when numbah 5 heard her mom calling her from her house ( they only live about a house away) "Abby darling, come here please" she called out from her tippy toes. "Your father and i have to talk to you"."Um, numbah 1, i have to go home for a sec" numbah 5 said, numbah 1 was a little surpised she said it in first person, " want me to come too" he asked to try to ensure nothing was wrong," "No, no numbah 5's fine, it probly nothing big" smiling and adjusting her hat a little she walked home. The moment she looked inside she saw bags, and BAGS of clothes clothes, and suite cases everywhere. "aaaaaa mom...whats all the suite cases for"? She said looking in every direction at the stuff. "Thats what we wanted to talk to you about dear" her mom said cheerfully. "OH NO, MOM!! WERE NOT MOVING ARE WE?" she stared at her mom in desperation."Of course not honey, me and your father are going on buissness trip to jersey and i wanted to take all the essentials". "wow mom, thats alot of essentials...". Not hearing the comment, "We feel that Cree is now old enough for bigger responsablities, and our buissness trip is one week, plus, the baby sitter won't be able to come until sunday"."no mom anyone but cree"!!!!! "Don't worry little Abby, were gonna have a great time together"...

(end)

nothing good happens yet, but don't worry another chapter will be out either tommarow or in a couple days. tell me how u liked it, i really want ur oppions to make it better!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

numbah 3: i think its soooooooo romantic how true love meets in cinderella

forever1x5: thanx kuki, so u think cinderella was a good choice of story to pick?

numbah 3: No silly! i heard that story like a trillion times already!

forever1x5: Well, next time i'll try something diffrent k?

numbah 3: Ok

forever1x5 mean while can u do the desclaimer?

numbah 3: Sure!

forever1x5:now...

numbah 3: fine don't be soooo pushy...forever1x5 does not own the KND...

(story)

"Come on mom please don't make me stay here with Cree, PLEASE!!!"she pleaded for all she had,"Your gonna have a great time sweetie, tootle loo"..."come on dear we have to go before we miss our plane, oh and abby, be good for your sister will you dear? (answering her own question) thanx! have fun girls"!!!. Numbah 5 watched her parents walk through the door as if she were never gonna see them agian.She never begged but this time was an exception, she was gonna be at that house with Cree for 3 days alone! who knows what Cree can accomplish in 3 days with that kind of power.And to make matters worse she had to be good and do what Cree says or she'll give thier parents a bad report.

Letting out a big sigh, numbah 5 could only imagine what her sister had in store for her. But before she could even think one of those thoughts, she heard her sister call out for her from the other room as if she was a dog or something."Oh Abby come here won't you my darling little sister", those word sounded like screeching to numbah 5's ears."Yea, what u want" she growned to her sister."no, no, no abby thats not a really nice way to ask" Cree sneared in a calm voice as if it were a joke."the baby sitter won't be here until sunday, so i made a list of chores for you to do until she gets here". "A list of chores!!!! girl you must've fallen ohn your head because numbah 5 ain't...'before she could get it out, Cree held up her cell phone and was about to speed dial there father."Ok, ok, what u want numbah 5 to do" abby said starring at the floor in defeat. "First"Cree declared," i want to move that old rainbow monkey kiddie bed from the attic to gorage to the attic, thats where you'll be staying because Cathey and Kierra are coming over to spend the night and they need a place to sleep" she chuckled "but...", "no buts abby, it this way or mom and dads way", next, i want you to clean this house top to bottom everyday moring and night after i have a couple friends over for maybe a small party of 100 maybe 3..."'Cree that just ain't right...". " I say whats right and thats how its gonna be!". "Oh and you can't stay over at that stupid treehouse while im in charge". Abby wanted to cry, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.But she couldn't show Cree that she's getting to her, so she held it all in.

"Finally, anything you had planed for this weekend, cancel it because thats when all the work will be doubled, and you better not tell the baby sitter or mom and dad because they won't believe you anyway". She laughed and then went to her room to call all her friends for her party."OH and abby dear, if u wanna see sundhine by sunday i suggest you start now" Cree yelled from the crack of her room door.

(2 days past) it was saturday morning and abby was worn out from all the work. Cree made her sware not to tell anyone so she couldn't even tell her friends or they'll try to stop her and she'll tell thier parents. The day went by and it was 1:00 pm and numbah 3's party started at 4. Numnbah 5 really wanted to go, but Cree would never let her and she knew it, plus she had tons and tons of work to do. She couldn't hold it in much longer and finally went into her room and bust out in tears.But a couple minutes later the phone rang...

(end)

Ooooooooo who's on the phone? could it be someone who might finally throw abby a bone or could it be someone just trying to keep her down. I don't know i didn't finish the story! lol! hope your injoying it! be back later to continue it!!!!i'd luv some reviews please!!!!"!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

numbah 4: Boy, im happy im not in your cruddy girlie girl story!!!!

forever1x5: Who told you that? (chuckle)

numbah 4: Wait a minute, your not gonna put me in any yuckie love scenes are you?ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

forever1x5: (laughing) forever1x5 does not own the KND...

numbah 4: HEY!!!!!! i wasn't finished yet!!!!

(story) "ANSWER THE PHONE" cree yelded at the top of her lungs, she was headed to get the door because at the same time the door bell rang.Abby wiped her eyes and blew her nose, she really wished that it was her mom and dad saying that they'll be coming home sooner then normal.She took another deep sigh and answered it."hello?"she said hopefully._Abby? Abby is that you!!! Girl i haven't talk to you in ages!!!i miss u cuz!!!!!_ Numbah 5 looked a little puzzled then she remeber who it was not even a minute later. It was her cousin Kianna, same age as her and leader of sector D in New York.Numbah 5 was happy to hear a friendly face, she didn't talk to her friends friday at school because she was scared they'd know something was up."Hey Kianna, how's your sector"she said with a slight grin on her face._Everyone here is fine, numbahs and 16 and 17 are going clothes shopping with thier parents. 18 is trying to make a note flinger the flung a note soooo slow the person its ment for that no one would even notice it.she likes stuff like that.And 19 is getting ready for the party.Numbah 86 is even sending out a jet us! Can u wait! its suppose to be soooo much fun!!_Numbah 5 said nothing, she didn't even have a costume to go let alone go on one of the KND's most advanced jets.Finally she was able to get something out "numbah 5's not going..." she said wanting to cry agian._NOT GOING!!!!!!WHY NOT!!!!!_. "well if i tell you have to promise not to do anything/say anything about it to Cree, promise"?._Promise._"well Cree has me on house arrest, numbah 5 can't do anything to stop it either, numbah 5 can't leave the house, sleep in her own room and clean EVERYTHING!!!"

After telling numbah 15 (her cousin) about her terrible time with Cree, she expected her to go crazy and get really mad and angry."aaaaa, kianna, still there"she wondering if her cousin was trying to contain her.But to her surprise, she was calm, cool and collected.She didn't go crazy or anything._hey, do really want to come to this party? i mean REALLY want to come to this party?_ Numbah 15 sounded serious, and abby thougt about it. She thought about what the party would be like once or twice while doing chores.

Abby's thoughts I'd come in, but not with the usual costume on, but with something beautiful on or something that makes me stand out from the crowd and catch numbah 1's eye without him thinking not liking her and rejecting her and lizzie getting in the way. She never interfeared with there relationship she just thinks he can do alot better, even if its not with her...

"YES!!!!!!, I want to go to numbah 3's party!!!" numbah said, shouted but quickly rembering to be quite because of cree._Well then, i have an idea!!!Do you have a costume already?_"No" abby said with that great feeling from that thought slipping away._Well then, i'll be there in about a half and hour using a turbo powered booster on my rocket shoes (beeing a sector leader sure has it's advantages) and i'll have everything you need._"Ok" numbah 5 said not thinking the plan was gonna work even though she didn't even know what it was yet._Ok, heres the plan, numbah 18 made this machine that looks exactly like the peron you program it to, so im bringing it with me._Numbah 5's face lit up with happiness!_The bad news is, it only works for a couple of hours so the party ends at 9:30, and starts at 5:00 so it'll work unil 7 then the robot when stop automactically._"but what about the costume?"_i bought a costume a couple years age with a mask to it to match. Its soooooooo beautiful that i was scared to wear it and mess it up, so i never did. And i know you like numbah 1 and this dress_

_will not him dead!!!!"_But kianna, its a beautiful costume dress that you never whore, why numbah 5"? abby asked wondering why her cousin is gonna let her wear it._i want revenge thats why, lizzie needs whats owed to her!!! Every leadership meeting shes coming in and messing everything up!!! i want revenge!!!!!Ok, i'll be there in a little bit, k bye!"_bye!". Abby was soooo excited she couldn't believe it!!! Nigel might even notice her!!!! he might even notice her...

(Meanwhile, while numbah 5 was talking on the phone with numbah 15, Cree was talking at the door with lizzie!!!!!!!!!!!)

"What do u want twerp" cree said bored at the fact that a kid was even at the door. "Hey!!!! i am not a twerp!!! im a lizzie and i have a deal to make with you". "Well what ever it is, im not interested" Cree said about to close the door."WAIT!!!!" Lizzie shouted just in time, "it involves money". that suddenly sparked Cree's intrest."im listening". "well, i want you to do everything in your power to keep abigail from comming to the party". Cree wasn't gonna let her go anyway, but now she was getting paid to make her stay home."whats in it for me" cree insisted."50 buck". "Deal" Cree agreed happily and took the money lizzie offered to her.

lizzie thinking now that abby is out of the picture niggie won't look at her with those big eyes and he'll be all mine agian. especially when i give him the matching prince costume to my pricess! we'll look SOOOOOOOOOO perfect for each other and she won't be able to ruin it!

(back to reality)

Before Lizzie could end what she was saying after she paid Cree, Cree shut the door on her face."how rude" lizzie said a loud, "Oh well, i better go home and get ready for my perfect night with nigie and since all his stupid friends will be there too, he won't go on those dangerous missions" lizzie smiled then skiped home to get ready.

Meanwhile down on the farm (lol, just always wanted to say that), Abby was in her room thinking about how perfect it was gonna be, and how numbah 15 was a life saver. Singing and humming to herself and surpisingly happy while doing her chores Cree calls her from her mopping, "Abby, its time to clean out the basement, and it might take a whil". numbah 5 thought to herself, no it won't because that robots gonna do must of it for me when kianna gets there, chuckling to herself, she went to the basement to clean it. Cree noticed she went down there and called down from the top of the steps. "Get cumfy, cause you gonna be down there for a while" Cree laughed before shutting the door to the basement and locking it!!!!!"Oh not" abby screamed when she heard the lock."Oh no she didn't" then she thought about it on her way to an old bean bag chair that was in the corner of the basement."Now i'll never get to go to the party!!!!". Numbah 5 laid her head on a small box next to the chair and started to cry. Usually, numbah 5 could get herself out of anything Cree had put her into...but this time, it was no use...

(end)

OH NO!!!! i wonder what happens next, if you find out, i want to know too!!!!LOL!!!!Hope you like that story so far and thanx for the good reviews guys!!!i really appriciate them!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

forever1x5: So, numbah 2 what do you think of the story?

numbah 2: its ok "sniffle, sniffle"

forever1x5: Are you crying?!?!

numbah 2: No!!!!!!!! i just got something in my eye!!!! i have to finish my hampster rocket...

(walks away covering face so you can't see him crying)

forever1x5: wow numbah 2!!!! i didn't know you were sooooo sensetive!!!!!! lol!!!! forever1x5 does not

own the KND

(story) Abby wiped her face and thought about her situation. She's gotten out of alot worse stuff then this, but its a brick and concrete basement, how was she gonna bust out of brick or concrete?Numbah 5 thought long and hard about it. If she can't get out, maybe she can contact numbah 15 to get in...but how? "come on numbah 5 you do this" she thought out loud. Her attention tooken by a old toy clock cree used to play with when she was a todler and then herself as a hand me down toy. The batteries in it were still in good use, so the clock still worked, surprisingly. According to the toddler toy it was 3 o'clock on the dot.

Numbah 5 got a cold feeling in her back before shivering a little, she only had an hour left and she had to figure out a way to stop numbah 15 before she came and Cree held her captive for trying to help. Then, like a ton of bricks it hit Abby, and she had to do was make a few minor adjustments to the childs toy and make a comunicator. (Back when she was a KND in traing, she had to make a comunicator as one of thier assignments) Numbah 2 usually does that kinda stuff now, but unless he was locked down in the basement with her somewhere and she didn't know about it, he would be of no use)

She found the the old tool set and took it apart first. The clock toy let you talk through, like a recorder or a microphone. What she had to do was reverse that affect so it would talk back, not the toy talk to you but you talk to through the toy at someone else. She knew she had to hurry, kianna would be there soon and she didn't Cree took get there hands on there distant cousin. After a few minutes of pulling her invention all together, i'd have to say she was quite proud of herself for it, but she had no time to admire it, she quickly called numbah 15's comunicator, she's right down the street and and extremely glad to be worned.

Having another idea to get abby out of the basement and get the robot in, numbah 15 uses a small pocket laser that she takes with her everywhere and outlines 5 bricks, 2 sets of bricks side by side, and 1 one above them. Vry carefully, she tells abby to push on the brick that she saw the laser outline, she did as she was told and it was just enough room for her to get through.Numbah 15 already set all the commands for the robot knew just the place where they could get ready for the party. They told each other about it while carefully putting the bricks back in place. Numbah 15 also set the robot to go to the basement before it shuts down so abby can switch it at 7 and Cree wouldn't even notice.

The girls laughed together while kianna carried abby to the place using her rocket boots. I used to be an old KND headquaters until they made the artic base, now they use it as a KND hotel , where kids can go to play video games, take the longest naps they want to, go swimming, get something to eat the not low fat or veggies, to sum it all up, it was where a kid can go and relax from all the everyday strain of an adult or older sibling. The perfect place!!!

Numbah 5 couldn't believe her eyes, it was beautiful!!! "Hey numbah 15" abby thought and said alound, "how come numbah 5 never heard of this place?". _Because, (numbah 15 insited) this place used to be packed, soo they had to cut down on the people who came by only letting 3 sectors come at a time, and theres a huge waiting list, as you can tell. "_Well then, where is everybody?" numbah 5 looked for a single person in the beauty, but couldn't a soul but the kid behind the counter._AT THE PARTY!!!!!_numbah 15 said worrily, _and thats where we need to be!!!_she grabbed abby by the arm, and pulled her to a room. She put the bag the she had in her other hand on the bed and went to shut the door. _Ok, time for revenge on the bratie red head!!!! _she giggled and pulled out of the bag a beautiful dress. Abby never seen anything like it, it was bergundy and had one shoulder, bell bottom sleeves and a beautiful side slip!!!

Numbah 5 chuckled, her eyes never leaving the dress, "You must REALLY got something on lizzie" the girls laughed aloud. While numbah 5 was getting the dress perfectly one and trying to make everything just right, Kianna switched into her costume. It was a Dog costume with a collar added to it. To tell the truth, if you took away the ears and long tail, plus cut it in half to make it look like 2 parts instead of one, if would be a pretty cute outfit. She's stylish like that.

Numbah 5 put was ready to go, the only thing she was missing was the mask and numbah 15 wanted the honors of putting the mask on her. She took out her braid and her hair was curly from it, which was perfect, plus she didn't wear her hat, which made evrything look sooooo great! Numbah 5 looked beautiful and numbah 15 was amazed at the diffrence. No one could would be able to tell it was numbah 5!!! no one...

They finally made it to the party, it was an half an hour after it started and everyone was there already.Numbah 15 got in through the normal doors, but she told numbah 5 to go through the pantry where the steps are that lead to the ballroom at the banquet hall of the party, she wanted her to make a grand appaerance . Everybody in sector V thought numbah 5 wasn't coming because she was sick, ( or at least thats what lizzie told them) and Nigel was a little disapointed, he kinda had a crush on her and liked spending time with her, alot more then lizzie i can tell you that much.

Abby walked to the top of the stairs and when the Dj saw her, he stoped the music. Everyone turned to see what was going on and saw abby. She looked fantastic and no body thought they knew who she was. The minute numbah saw her his all his feelings for abby came and then some. He never saw anyone so, so beautiful before. Plus, he was a prince and they looked like they were ment for each other.

Numbah 5 walked to the bottom the stairs when the dj turned the music back on. "What a looker, Aye numbah 1!!!!" numbah 2 said laughing but was suprised that his leader who was standing right next to him wasn't anymore. As numbah 5 perdictet, numbahs 2 and 4 came as the zebra from the old school play."I WANNNA SEE!!!!! I WANNNA SEE!!!!!" numbah 4 shouted, he couldn't really see anything because he was the butt of the zebra.

As quick as a flash, nigel was at the bottom of the huge stair case and abby was a stair up from the bottom, he held his hand out like a true gentle men and asked abby to dance. ( Not noticing that it was abby he was asking).

(end)

whew!!!!!!!! That was a long chapter!!! i hope you it so far!! Another chapter will be out a while, and thax for all the great reviews!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

forever1x5: Well, thanx for reading and i hope you enjoyed the story!

Numbah 1: WHAT!!!!!! YOU WROTE THIS WHOLE STORY JUST TO STOP RIGHT HERE!!!!!

forever1x5: uh...numbah 1..

numbah 1: (ignoring forever1x5) THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!!!! I...

forever1x5: NUMBAH 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

numbah 1: WHAT?!?!?!

forever1x5: i was just kidding, so um, can please do the disclaimer so we can continue?

numbah 1: oh,...uh sure, forever1x5 does not own the KND...now carry on then...

forever1x5: (laughing)

(story)Numbah 5 happily accepted his hand in a dance. A slow song just started and they were the only two people on the floor. Everyone else during slow dances went up against the wall, boys on the left and girls on the right, since they never danced to them the dj only played 2 of them all night because it wouldn't be a party without some kind of slow dance somewhere in it. Everyone gazed with wide eyes at the dancing pair, amazed that they were acutaully dancing to a slow jam.They didn't notice though, there eyes were fixed on each others.

Nigel couldn't help but figure out why his feelings for abby were coming out when he danced with her, was she abby?!?! no way, he thought to himself. it couldn't be her, she would never wear a dress let alone dance in one. She always did her own thing, that was one of the reasons her liked her in the first place, he was always so strict and strong hold on things but she did her own thing and was the most relaxed person he knew. But little did he know, she was not relaxed, for at that moment, her heart was beating harder and harder with each step they took. At the same time though, she did feel relaxed to be in Nigel's arms and spining around the dance floor with him.

They were speechless until numbah 1 broke the silence, " I don't recall seeing you in school or in the KND" he says trying to figure out why she looked soo fimilar to him. Abby giggled gently, " well i recall meeting you she says right before they step into the light of a glassd panel part of the cieling, her beautiful ebony skin shined brightly and beautiful, as if she didn't have a flaw on her anywhere.perfect. They danced and talked with numbah 1 still trying to figure out who this mystery girl was and having a lovely time guessing...

(meanwhile out of thier little fantasy world and back at the party) Kianna notices lizzie leaving the bathroom when she leaves, then she realized if lizzie see's numbah 1 and abby together she's gonna try to blow abby's cover and if cree finds out abby won't ever see the light of day agian, execept when she has to go to school). So, she ran as fast as she could to get her everyone from her sector. 16 made it to the party one the jet (they finished shopping early, there moms soap was on lol), they were twins, they looked exactly alike except one was a boy and one was a girl, they joined the new york sector when they moved there from italy and few years ago, Antonio aka Tony numbah 17 and Tara, numbah 16. They were standing by the punch bowl when thier leader pulled them out of the crowd, and told them to make sure that lizzie gets nowhere near numbah 1 and his dance partner. They nodded in agreement and went to make sure the mission was a success. Next, numbah 15 went looking for Trecia,numbah 18, (the techno girl) who came as a scientist, and numbah 19, Jake, who came as came as a tiger to tell them about the mission so they came join in with tara and tony.

While she was explaining the plan to them, the rest of sector V heard and volinteered to help out even if they didn't know who the girl was, she has to be better then lizzie. When they said that, Kianna couldn't help but to laugh, a trained monkey would be better for numbah 1 then lizze. Then they broke up and all went out to complete this very entaining misson.

First up, was numbah 18 gave lizzie a drink that she put peppers in and said it was a recipe that her grandma taught her from Puerto RIco. Knowing that the nearest drink of water was in the kitchen about of half a mile away ( The banquet hall is huge) lizzie drank it and ran as fast as she could to it! Trecia laughed sooo hard she couldn't help herself. Little did they know was all they needed till the cloak stroke 5 minutes to 7 and when numbah 5 opened her eyes durning a turn while her and numbah 1 was dancing her eyes got BIG!

She looked at numbah 1 and apoligized but she had to go..."Wait numbah one screamed up the stairs to abby as she was running, "PLEASE DON'T... thats all he got out before the music stopped playing and all eyes were on him and she was out the door. He looked down in defeat unitl he noticed a red hat on one of the stairs and picked it up...

(end)

Hey you guys, sorry for not updating sooner, and 4 this chap being sooo short but i promise i'll udate it later k? thanx for reading!!!!! (Oh and this is like the second to last chap. so the next ones gonna be good) promiose!!!


	6. Chapter 6

forever1x5: So, know that i have you all together, how'd you guys like the story?

numbah 3: Like i said, i think it was sooo romantic...( staring at wally with big old goo goo eyes)

numbah 4: uhhhhh, kuki...don't look at me like that ( really, REALLY nervous)

(everyone's laughing)

numbah 2: i think it should of had more action! Soem weapons and machinery! people yelling!!! OH NO!!!!! THE BIG MUTANT  
HAMPSTER COMING TO EAT US ALL, WHAT WILL WE DO...WHO WILL SAVE...!

forever1x5: i get it, i get, lol! thanx hoagie i take that into conseteration next time., numbah's 1 & 5?

(looking and turning away blushing)

numbah 1: i guess we will just have to see how it ends...

numbah 5: numbah 5 guesses we will...

numbah 4: shouts "KISSY, KISSY!!!!!

(everyone shouts shut up!! then we all laugh)

(Story) Lizzie drank the glass of water like it was the last in the world and numbah 18 just died laughing, but it got quite from abby leaving she felt okward and quickly stopped. Numbah 1 felt heart broken. He never felt that way before in his life, not even when he and his sector failed the few missions that they did he still didn't feel as terrible. She was perfect in his eyes, flawless, but i guess he wasn't good enough for her or something.(well thats what he thought). everyone was watching he walked back down the stairs wich felt like the walk of shame. He didn't even rembered he a the red hat she dropped in her hand. When he got to the bottom, his sector and the sector and numbah 15 ran up to him trying to confort him and telling him its not his fault. Kianna wanted to tell him so bad that it was numbah 5 but she couldn't. It wasn't her place to tell him anything if abby wants to tell then she'll tell.

Then when everything settled down, numbah 4 noticed the hat numbah 5 was squeezing in his right hand. "Hey numbah 1," he said couriuosly "why you holding that hat". Numbah 1 looked down and realized what he had, then he got an idea. (nobody noticed that it was numbah 5's hat, they knew she wore one, they just never gave it a second look) He was gonna go to every girl in the KND until he found out who's hat it was. "come on" numbah 2 siad like be realalistic, "do you know how MANY girls there are in the KND, you'll be at it forever!". Numbah 1 smirked then looked out of the brim of his sunglasses. "Then i guess were gonna be at it forever then" he said as if it was no big deal. The group looked at him with wide eye in silence, until numbah 4 broke it "what do you mean WE" he siad looking at his leader like you must be kidding."please numbah 4" nigel said with almost a hint of desperation in his voice."Fine" numbah 1 one saidwhile crossing his arms and turning the other way so he's wasn't facing nigel. "Alright team lets AAAAAAAAAAA", right in the middle of his sentence lizzie pulled him down and squeezed him tightly."Hello Nigie!!!!!" Lizzie siad with a huge smile on her face. After she got a drink of water for her mouth she went to get him and numbahs 16-19 completely forgot to stop her after the whole okward silence ordeal."Oh nigie, we didn't get to dance all night, i know you were probly out looking for me and couldn't find me, but im here nnow and we can be the cutest couple at the dance!!!!!!!". Numbah 1 couldn't breath because Lizzie was squeezing him to hard.He manged to get out a little though "a...little...help...". Numbah 4 notices his cry for help and turns to lizzie, "Why don't you beat lizzard breath, were in the middle of somethin here", numbah 2 quickly joined in, "yea lizzie get lost". Lizzie let go of niggie and while he was rubbing his neck, he looked back at her not sure of what to say.

"NIGIE, ARE YOU GONNA LET THEM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Lizzie was about to cry looking up at numbah 1 with the biggest eyes imaginable."Look Lizzie" numbah 1 tryed to say calmly,"we need to talk" numbah 1 grabed Lizzie's arm and turned around to face the team and Kianna. "Sector leader of numbahs 16-19 of New York, numbah 15" nigel said in his misson voice,"please collect your sector and help out with this mission",numbah 1 ended waited for a reponse "Will do"kianna siad as if she were in the military and not a 10 year old girl in a childs organization."Team, when i get back, i want to see you ready to search"Nigel commanded, "except for you numbah 3" his voice lightened up a little."It is your party, so you stay if you want". Numbah 3 looked around, her sister had the floor and everyone was cheering her name.Then numbah 3 turned back to numbah 1, "I'll go" numbah 3 said, my family's got everything from here". "Ok then troops, move out numbah 1 said, " i'll be in the parking lot with you in a little while" he added. Lizzie looked so confused. What was going on. Nigel continued to walk to a perfect put to chat on the veranda looking out at the stars. "Lizzie," numbah 1 siad hesitantly " I don't think we should really going out" Nigel siad trying to butter the words up."What do you mean niggie" lizzie said calmly and couriously. "I mean...( he had to really think about what her was going to say), i think you can do a whole lot better then me", "but niggie!!!"."No buts," numbah 1 said bofore starting up his rocket boots. "I really hope we can still be friends" he siad before storming off. "NIGEL UNO!!!!!" lizzie screamed at the starry sky he flew into, then continued "DON"T THINK ITS OVER!!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON WHO EVER STOLE YOU AWAT FROM ME!!!!"then lizzie turned and ran to a small swing the was on the veranda as well and started to cry.

"OK TEAM:" numbah 1 yelled when he met his team in the parking lot and sector k as well. We have a mission, im sorry but i won't stop until i find her numbah said looking at the hat he had in his hand and imagining the great night they had together until he was interupted by numbah 15. "numbah 1, you have complete control over my team and me as well" she said " i will be second in command. Numbah 1 nodded "affirmative" he said and then spit then up in groups to look at diffrent regions of the world. Tony (numbah 17) , Jake (numbah 19) and Tara (numbah 16) were together, they went to search asia and some parts of canada, then Tercia (numbah 18) and Hoagie (numbah 2) was sent to search africa and the Spain. Numbah's 3 and 4 (Kuki and Wally aka Wallabee) were sent to go everywhere numbahs 19, 17 and 16 didn't look. Then numbah 1 himself and numbah 16 searched the americas. With the hyper speed jet numbha 86 let them use to get to the party, it only took and hour to get get to each of the countries and continants they were getting to.

Finally after a world round trip and a really, REALLY tired crew they were at the last stop. No one else in the KND that wore a hat and were girls knew anything about the hat, (and believe me, alot of girls have a crush on numbah 1). It was abby's house. Numbah 1 really didn't think it was abby's because she would never wear dress and dance around like she did today. He walked up to the door and knockly not ready for what he was about to be in store for.

(End)

Sorry guys!!! I couldn't fit it all in one chapter so i promise the next is last chap!!!!! Hope u like the story!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Numbah 3: So..

forever1x5: let me...

numbah 4: what...

forever1x5: stop tha...

numbah 2: happens...

forever1x5: seriously ...

numbahs 1 and 5: next!!!

forever1x5: STOP!!!!!!! let me finish the story and i'll tell u!

numbahs 1-5: o.k...

forever1x5: now then, here we go...

(story)Cree opened the door door with zit cream all over her face, a cucumber on 1 eye and the other blank. In her other hand she had the cucumber that was supposed to be on her othe eye half eaten and a towel rapped around her head."So"she said ignorantly to the shocked KND leader."what do YOU want". Numbah 1 hesitated a little freaked at Cree's appearece before answering. "Were here to see numbah 5" he said in a stern voice as if he wasn't shocked at all."Well you can't" Cree sneared before shutting the door on numbah 1's face. "Oh no she didn't!!!!!!!!!!!" Kianna snapped angerly.The kids looked at her before looking numbah 1 to see what he was gonna do. he never took his eyes off the door, he was just standing in front of it with a blank look on his face. After a few minutes of standing there he knocked agian and Cree answered once more."Didn't i already say u can't!" Cree shouted at numbah 1, and was about to slam the door in his face agian but he put his foot in the door side way. When she slammed it, the door hit the top and bottom of his foot, all his friends and comrads around his squited there eyes. That had to hurt each one of them thought to themselves, but numbah 1 quickly snapped them out of thier thought when he yelled for them to get into the house while the door was open. He held the door open with one hand and pushed Cree out of the way with the other. "MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE" he screamed, "FIND NUMBAH 5".

Cree ran into the bathroom and shut the door quick. "Just like a teen to run and hide" numbah 1 laaughed. "Who said i was running," Cree laughed from the bathroom." I just thought i'd slip into something more comfortable". Cree yelled agian. "Can't get more comfortable then that" numbah 17 yelled, everyone started laughing. "I hope this dosen't hurt our relationship numbah 2 laughed, talking to Cree but facing numbah 17 with his back agianst the bathroom door. " i have to admit that was a good one" numbah 2 put his hand up for a high 5 from numbah 17, but he just stood there stairing at what, or who was behing him. "What relationship was that" numbah heard that voice behind him and turned abound slowly."yipe!" was all numbag 2 could say before being thrown half way across the room.Cree had on her B.R.A and was ready to fight.(battle.ready.armor)

1"I'LL HANDLE CREE"numbah 1 shouted to the remainder of his group. "FIND NUMBAH 5". They did as they were told and were off. What they didn't know was that the door to basement was one of the hidden doors that was kinda tricky to get into.Kianna told them where she was, but she didn't know where the door was. She would've went outside like the last time, but then they would all be easy targets for Cree."Split up" she yelled and they all went there seperate ways looking for thier friend.

It was a crazy battle between Cree and numbah 1. Pictures were flying out thier picture frames from them throwing them at each other, sparks soring from the tv plugs, the couch was torn to pieces from there armer and weapons (and thats not even the worse part of the living they ruined). Plus cake mix was coming down like confetti in the kitchen. While in the kitchen numbah 1 pulls out the silverware drawer and and starts thowing silver at Cree in order to distract her from noticing he was slowly moving behind her. When he was completely there he whacked her in the back with a kitchen chair.Down but not out, Cree rubbed her back a little before moving to the fridge, she opened the freezer before numbah could stop her with the leg of tv stand that he pulled off. She pulled out a HUGE ice cube that was the perfect size of the freezer ( since her and abby's dad is a doctor and is on his feet for several hours he makes a new one while he's a work and puts it on he feet) and chucks it as hard as she could at numbah 1. It was to late to get away and thing numbah knew and a huge ice cube were flying into the kitchen door and slamed smack into the living room wall. At knocked the breath out of him, and when he regained conciousness, Cree was standing over him with a laser gun (not deadly) that father gave to her to knock people out for days at a time.

He tryed to move, but he had no energy to, he could bearly open his eyes from that blow he just took. "Say your prayers twerp" Cree said laughing, numbah 1 closed his eyes in defeat wich never happened to him before, in 3...2..."WHIP PAT"..."OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" was all you could hear. Numbah one opened his eyes to find Cree on her nees rubbing her back in pain with tears to her eyes. Abby had just whiped Cree in the back with a jump, and her back was still really sore from the chair early. It really couldn't take a blowe like that agian.

Numbah 1 gave a crooked smile at abby who gave a smile and a head shaking to him. The rest of the team were cheering! Numbah 4 had the pleasure of finding the door to the basement the hard way...he fell through it, (poor numbah 4). They were all happy both numbahs 1 and 5 were ok."Hey!!" numbah 15 said with an idea newly sparked in her head. "Sector K, yall know we gotta go home right" numbah 15 said looking at her team. Even though they liked hanging out with sector V they knew that they had duties as sector K of New York and they couldn't let the kids of america most populated city down, so they nodded in agreement sadly. (plus there parents are probly wondering where they are). "But" numbah 15 said trying to get her teams smiles to come back. "Why don't we all get some icecream as a congrats in finding abby and getting Cree".Cree was soooo mad, but her back hurt so bad she couldn't really do anything to get them all she could do was rub her it. Both teams shouted out in excitment! "But i don't have no money" numbah 4 said showing that his pockets were as bare as old mother hubberts cubbert."Don't worry," numbah three said as they were walking out the door, "You can share with me", "really numbah 4 said blushing."well of course you can silly,"numbah 3 said blushing a little as the walked with there team the the ice cream parlor down the street. The only 2 that weren't with the group was numbahs 5 and 1. Nigel was still on the floor when abby offered her hand to help him up. After he got up and steady, the two left the house leaving Cree in the huge mess her and numbah 1 made. Little did Cree know, abby talked to mom and dad from the basement phone when Cree was having a party herself and they sad they were coming home early. That night accutally, the convention was canceled.

As they they got a little further from the house, they heard a car pull up i the parking lot, then they heard steps to the door, next "CREEEEEEEEEEEE", they started to laugh, abby knew at that minute her parents were never letting her in charge agian. That caused at huge smile on her face.Thats when numbah 1 pulled the hat of his pocket, "Hey" numbah 5 said excitingly, u found numbah 5's hat". She was happy to have it back her possesion agian.Nigel smiled the biggest smile imaginable, so it was numbah 5! he thought to himself. Then he turned to abby and took her hand, "You looked beautiful tonigh Abigail" he said softly. Numbah 5 blush crazily. First he was holding her hand and next he knew it was her. She kissed him on the cheek and said 'thank you for saving me". Then layed her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street to the icecream parlor to greet there friends. The sun was setting and it was one of the most beatiful sunset the two had ever seen. ( i think it was because they were together)

As it was time for thier friends from sector K, they gave there hugs and good byes. Even some mechanical advice exchange from numbahs 18 and 2. As everyone got into the jet, numbah 5 hugged numbah 15 tightly and thanked her for all the help."No problem Cinderella" kianna whispered in her ear when they hugged, "what a happily ever after". Abby smiled and released her cousin to let her board the KND jet.

They waved to the jet and the numbahs 15-19 waved back at them from inside the jet until u couldn't see them in a shadow anymore.

And they all lived happily ever after (or at least for the time being)

THE END!!!!!!!!!

hope u guys enjoyed the story!!!! Thanx for all the great reviews!!!!!! Until next time, forever1x5 is going to the candy store with numbah's 3 and 2!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
